Le mal est beau quelquefois
by Nobody-666
Summary: Une jeune fille s'installe à Domino et chamboule la vie de Kaiba.
1. Default Chapter

|Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle pas comme les autres. | | | | | |Ce fut par une belle journée d'été que tout commença. | |Seto venait à peine de pousser la porte du lycée de Domino. Comme tous les autres | |élèves, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas : Une tension | |incroyable régnait ce matin dans le couloir. Indifférent aux autres, il ouvrit | |tranquillement son casier quand quelque chose de noir lui arriva en pleine face. | |« C'est quoi cte m**** ? Parvint-il à articuler. | |- ZUT ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Je t'ai blessé ? Demanda une voix de fille. | |- Pas grave ... | |- C'est sympa de ta part de me pardonner. | |- Ne reste pas dans mes pattes. Va jouer ailleurs. | |- On se reverra... salut ! » | | | |Yu-Gi et Téa discutaient à propos de la rumeur qui courait on racontait dans tout| |le bahut qu'une nouvelle gothique allait arriver et qu'elle était plus belle que | |Jennifer Lopez ( !!!). | |Le cours de russe commença, comme d'habitude, quand soudain le proviseur fit | |irruption dans la salle. Les élèves se levèrent, le regard braqué sur lui. | |« Veuillez accueillir votre nouvelle camarade, Zelda. | |- Zelda comment ? chuchota Joey. | |- Elle n'a pas de nom de famille, et nous ignorons totalement d'où elle vient, et| |qui l'a inscrite ici. Elle vit seule avec sa petite sœur, Jade. Vous devez être | |choqués par ses vêtements, c'est normal, nous n'avons plus d'uniformes à lui | |fournir... » termina le proviseur. | |Une jeune fille habillée tout en noir passa devant lui. | |La rumeur était entièrement vraie : elle était gothique, et très belle. | |Elle avait de grands yeux bleus glace, de longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses | |épaules et une peau un peu mate, où aucune imperfection n'était visible. | |Elle avait tout de même l'air triste et fatigué, et elle était très maigre. | |« Mademoiselle, veuillez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Kaiba. Je vais tester | |vos connaissances en russe. », dit Mme Rotski. | |Zelda jeta son sac noir (et plein de graffitis) par terre et s'assit à côté de | |Seto. | |*C'est la fille que j'ai envoyé paître ce matin... apparemment, pas aussi idiote| |que les autres...*se dit-il. | |La nouvelle parlait couramment le russe, et l'heure de langues passa en un éclair. | |« Hey, Zelda, bravo pour le cours de Russe ! On n'a jamais vu ça !! dit Yu-Gi. | |- Merci... répondit-elle. | |- Tu nous arrives de loin ?demanda Téa. | |- Je... euh... je me suis envolée ce matin de l'aéroport de Moscou. J'ai livré | |plusieurs duels là-bas, pour de l'argent, et comme je gagnais toujours, j'ai pu | |réunir assez d'argent pour que ma sœur et moi puissions venir ici. Mes talents | |pour les arts martiaux m'ont un peu dépannée, de temps en temps ! | |- Montre voir ton jeu !s'écria Joey. » | |Elle s'exécuta, sous les yeux ébahis de Yu-Gi, Otogi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Bakura,| |Miho, et même Seto qui (première fois !!) s'intéressa au phénomène. | |Trois dieux égyptiens, une bonne vingtaine de dragons, une dizaine de poissons, et...| |TROIS BLUE EYES !!!!! | | C'est impossible! Où l'as-tu trouvé, ce jeu de dément ? demanda Joey. | |Ce fut la question à ne pas poser. Zelda rangea brusquement son jeu, le fusillant du | |regard. | |« Je crois que ce ne sont pas forcément les affaires d'un chien ? | |rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial. | |- Comment... comment elle m'a appelé, là ??? | |- Par le nom que tu mérites, à savoir un chien, répliqua calmement Seto. | |- GRRR... toi Kaiba, on t'a pas sonné ! Tu vas voir si je suis un chien ! (ouf !| |Tristan sait retenir les gens !) Lâche-moi Tristan, je veux la défier en duel de | |monstres, moi !!... | |- OOOH... mais c'est qu'il s'énerve, le caniche ! »remarqua ironiquement | |Zelda. | |Elle secoua ses chaînes accrochées à ses poignets et dit en sortant : | |« Mes amis, je les choisis. Le moins abruti de cette salle, c'est encore Seto ! | |D'ailleurs, je m'installe à côté de chez lui. » | |Et elle les planta là. | | | 


	2. Chapitre 2: Révélations

|Chapitre 2 : Révélations. | | | | | |Le soir, chez Seto, le téléphone sonna soudain. | |« Kaiba ? -_- | |- Seto ? Bonsoir, excuse le dérangement, c'est Zelda. | |- o__0; Zelda ? | |- Ben oui, la nouvelle de ce matin qui t'a punché la première fois que tu lui as | |parlé. | |- Ah, cette Zelda-là... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? -,- | |- Te confier un secret. | |- Pourquoi à moi et pas à quelqu'un d'autre ? | |- J'ai mes raisons. ^_^ | |- Ban, ce secret ?? | |- Mon père, c'est Maximilien Pegasus. | |- QUOI ??????? 0.0 (il faillit tomber de sa chaise) Tu te fous de moi ?? (elle dut | |retirer son oreille du combiné) | |- Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Mon vrai nom, c'est Zelda | |Pegasus ! | |- Je ne suis pas sourd du tout, mais ça... ça, c'est du nouveau ! | |- Pitié, garde ça secret. Ne le dis pas à Mokuba, à personne. Il fallait que je le | |dise à quelqu'un, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai choisi. Je dois te dire | |la vérité, maintenant, toute la vérité. | |- Fais vite. | |- Quand j'avais 7 ans et Jade 2, notre mère est morte dans un accident de voiture. Ses| |deux filles, qui étaient avec elle, ont été portées disparues. Or, nous n'étions | |pas mortes : sans le savoir, nous avions certains pouvoirs télépathiques et | |magnétiques. | |- Des sorcières ? o_0 | |- Exact. Donc, avec ces pouvoirs, nous sommes parties à la recherche de notre père, à | |Moscou. Sans succès sans argent, avec les seuls vêtements que nous avions sur le dos| |et nos cartes de duels de monstres, nous étions en plus, recherchées. | |- Par qui ? | |- Par le Conseil de Démagnétisation, qui voulait nous détruire à cause de nos | |pouvoirs, il envoyait tout le temps des agents pour nous localiser, et nous enlever notre| |capacité de penser, afin de faire de nous des machines. | |- Tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre ? | |- Pendant 8 ans, ce manège fonctionna parfaitement, les sœurs sorcières jouaient avec | |les agents et les espions du Conseil un jeu de cache-cache mortel. Nous avions tout le | |temps peur, mais qu'importe, nous étions en vie. Jusqu'au jour où nous avons reçu | |un télégramme qui nous donnait rendez-vous devant l'entrée de l'aéroport, dans | |une limousine blanche. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir mon père avant de rater mon vol | |jusqu'à Domino –il m'avait donné des billets. Il m'a aussi confié un revolver,| |un python 3.8 ... et j'ai atterri ici, avec Jade. | |- 0o0 Sacrée biographie, tu pourrais écrire un bon bouquin ! | |- Je ne préfère pas... merci de m'avoir écoutée. Ca te dirait qu'on soit | |amis ? » | |Elle avait posé cette question sans espérer de réponse positive, Seto hésitait : | |cette fille sortait de l'ordinaire, elle s'était présentée entièrement, dans les | |moindres détails et possédait un excellent jeu de duel de monstres... il repensa aux | |trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus. Il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté, celle- là.| |Il entendit Zelda dire : | |« Seto ? Tu réponds ce soir ou c'est pour 200 ans ? | |- Excuse-moi. Je pense que cette amitié serait concevable. | |- C'est-à-dire... | |- ...Que c'est oui. | |- PARFAIT ! Merci ! Tu vas voir, avec moi tu n'es pas près de t'ennuyer ! A | |demain ! » Et elle lui raccrocha au nez. | |Incroyable, mais vrai. Seto Kaiba venait de se faire une amie. | |Il appela Mokuba et lui dit que ce soir ils inviteraient les nouvelles voisines au resto | |mexicain. Frôlant l'hystérie, Mokuba appela, Jade décrocha... | |« Mouais, pourquoi pas, attends une seconde... Ok, ça marche. Quelle heure ? | |- 20h00 pile. Tu vois où est le magasin du grand-père de Yu-Gi ? C'est en face, à | |droite. | |- Ca roule. A plus ! » | |Et CRAC ! Jade raccrocha, laissant un Mokuba hébété au bout du fil. | |« Ca ne va pas, Mokuba ? demanda Seto. | |- Hein ?? Heu, si si tout va très bien ! J'ai jamais vu des filles comme ça ! | |- J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont un peu plus fréquentables que Yu-Gi, son chien | |et sa clique... | |- En clair : tu préfères que je fréquente Jade plutôt que Yu-Gi ? | |- Exact » répondit Seto avec un sourire en coin. | | |  
  



	3. Chapitre 3 : Coup de Fil

Chapitre 3 : Coup de fil  
  
« Jade, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? s'écria Zelda qui avait déjà enfourché son scooter. -Je cherche mon jeu de cartes ! -o__0 Lequel ? -Duel de monstres... -MAIS C EST PAS POSSIBLE CETTE GOSSE ! ON VA BOUFFER AU RESTAURANT ET TOI TU TE RAMÈNES AVEC TON DECK ??? NAN MAIS T ES MALADE ??! -Complètement. -Ban, dépêche-toi, ou je t'assois sur le pot d'échappement, qu'on rigole un peu ! - --------------------_____________-------------- » Zelda roulait comme une dingue, passait sur les toits des immeubles et défiait presque les lois de la pesanteur, et Jade braillait « On se croirait dans Matrix ! » et après quelques secondes « Au secours ! » alors que sa sœur riait comme une gamine dans un parc d'attractions. Elles atterrirent en face du magasin des Mutô, et pilèrent net devant une grosse limousine noire (Volkswagen ^^). Devinez qui était dans la limo... Seto sortit de la voiture, suivi de Mokuba. Jade dit « E... est-ce qu'on... est-ce qu'on est morts ? -Non, petite sœur, juste arrivées. Mais... Ho ! Arrête de t'accrocher à mon pantalon et laisse-moi cadenasser ma bécane ! -,- Shit, elle veut pas me lâcher... Jade, je vais y aller par la manière forte ! -T'oseras pas. -C'est vrai, ça... nan. J'oserais pas. » Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, un cadenas sortit de nulle part dans sa main qu'elle accrocha à un lampadaire. *Elle est vraiment jolie, ce n'était pas une impression. *pensa Kaiba.* Oh, non, je me suis embarqué dans une galère...Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a de si beaux yeux ? Reprends-toi, mon vieux, tu ne vas tout de même pas flancher devant la première venue !* Le problème, c'est qu'il avait raison, elle était très séduisante. « Ahem, je voudrais pas vous interrompre, dit Jade, mais moi j'ai pas l'intention de rester là à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. ET PIS J AI FAIM ! -je crois que ta sœur a raison, dit Seto. -Alors on y va ! » s'écria Mokuba. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Tout le monde se gava de churros, et ça discutait duel à plein tube entre Kaiba et Zelda. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Zelda sonna. Elle le décrocha avec un « Sainte merde, pourquoi maintenant ?? » Elle attendit quelques instants puis dit : « Oui, c'est bien moi. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Et qui êtes-vous ?? (Elle agrippa le bord de la table et regarda Seto d'un drôle d'air.) C'est un canular, c'est ça ? Mais je ne vous crois pas ! Vous n'êtes pas mon pire cauchemar, je ne vous connais même pas ! Ce que vous êtes, je m'en fous. Je veux savoir pour...QUOI ???? (Elle devint blanche, puis passa au verdâtre...) Ne la touchez pas ! ou alors je... mais pourquoi elle ? Elle n'a rien fait, que je sache. Ecoutez-moi bien, vous savez ce que vous êtes ? Un idiot, un inconscient. Un psychopathe. Vous ne méritez pas d'exister. Et je... ne la touchez pas ! Attendez, où ça ? derrière la Kaiba Corp. ? Mais... pas ce soir ! je suis au restaurant mexicain et je suis en train de causer avec un ami, et vous... vous... Et comment que j'arrive ! » termina-t-elle en raccrochant. Mokuba et Jade la lorgnaient avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, mais Seto savait. C'était le Conseil de Démagnétisation qui l'avait retrouvée. Zelda parla d'une voix tremblante : « Seto, tu seras sympa de raccompagner Jade à la maison, vu que c'est à côté... Jade tu as la clé, pas besoin de m'attendre. Je ne sais pas si je rentrerai ce soir-là. À demain, glissa-t-elle à Seto, enfin j'espère... » Elle sortit. Seto paya l'addition, et raccompagna Jade chez elle.  
  
En rentrant chez Kaiba, Mokuba dit : « Seto ? -Oui, Mokuba ? -Pourquoi Zelda est-elle partie ? -je te le dirai plus tard. Mais pas ce soir. Bonne nuit. -Bonne nuit, grand frère. » 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une de moins

Chapitre 4 : Une de moins.  
  
Le lendemain, au lycée, Zelda manqua une heure de cours et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en entrant dans la salle d'études. Elle avait des cernes énormes, cachait sa main droite sous la table et maintenait son sac fermé (elle avait les doigts tellement crispés dessus que ses phalanges en étaient presque blanches). Elle respirait difficilement et regardait autour d'elle en essayant d'y voir clair. « Zelda, ça ne va pas ? demanda Téa. -Sans vouloir t'offenser, tu pourrais rivaliser avec un cadavre ! » ajouta Joey. Elle fondit en larmes, en se cachant le visage dans sa main. Son sac tomba par terre. « Zelda, est-ce que tu vas te décider à nous dire ce qui ne vas pas, oui ou non ?? dit Téa. -Je... je... ne suis pas rentrée hier soir. -Ca, c'est pas une raison pour pleurer, dit Joey. -TA GUEULE JOEY ! crièrent tous les autres. -Ils étaient des centaines... des milliers... ils voulaient ma peau. Des clones, armés, j'ai failli y rester... ils ont tué... tué Nulla. -Qui est Nulla ? miaula Miho. -Ma cousine. En Russie, on s'est souvent cachées ensemble. On jouait un jeu de cache-cache mortel dans Moscou. Je les ai tous tués. Je les hais. Le dernier qui restait était à un mètre de moi. Il... avait un vieux lumber sur la tempe de Nulla. Il y avait du rouge... du rouge... oh, seigneur, tout ce rouge. J'en étais couverte. C'était dégoûtant. Je me suis changée avant de venir ici. (Duke fixait le sac noir jeté par terre.) -Mon Dieu, c'est du sang. -(tous les autres) O_O -Qui sont ces gens ? dit Bakura. -Ils appartiennent à un service secret russe. Ils éliminent tous ceux qui leurs paraissent suspects. Je les hais. Mais comme je les hais ! -Où sont-ils, à présent ? demanda Duke. -À Moscou. -Zelda, montre-nous ta main, dit Seto. -Non, non je ne peux pas. » Seto lui agrippa le poignet et tira sa main de sous la table. Zelda poussa un cri. Un gros morceau de verre transperçait sa main, et le sang coulait lentement. « Rentre chez toi, dit Seto. -Tu crois ? -Rentre chez toi, et soigne-toi. Je t'apporterai les devoirs. -Merci Kaiba. -Ne me remercie pas. On donnera une excuse bidon aux profs, vu qu'ils sont assez idiots pour nous croire. Maintenant, dehors. » Elle sortit en prenant son sac au passage. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle d'études. « La pauvre, dit Téa. Je la plains. -C'est vrai, dit Tristan. Moi, je ne me verrais pas traqué tout le temps. -Et puis, avoue qu'elle est jolie ! glissa Yugi. Ca se voyait chez Joey ! -Qui ? Moi ? -Oui, toi, dit Sérénity. Tu la bouffais carrément des yeux ! -La bou... la fer... des nyeux ? -Ne nie pas, caniche. Tu es plus rouge que le sang dans sa main. -_ Kaiba je vais te... -Joey ! La ferme, pour une fois ! dit Duke. Et... toi, Kaiba, comment tu la trouves ? -Elle euh... nan mais enfin... euh... -HAAAA ! Il ose pas ! Il ose pas !!! Il ose pas dire ses sentiments !!brailla Yugi. -o Oh, ça va ! Elle est euh... jolie et moins idiote que les autres. -HAHAHA IL OSE PAS !! --_- il m'énerve mais il m'énerve le Mutô... -Je ... crois que je suis... -Amoureux, Joey ! s'écria Sérénity, qui riait aux larmes. Tu es a-mou- reux ! Et Kaiba aussi il est amoureux ! -C EST PAS VRAI MERDE A LA FIN !!!!! -Gnerk gnerk... » Les cours continuèrent normalement, mais Seto sentait une sorte de vide à côté de lui, car Zelda était à côté de lui dans toutes les matières. 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Quand on rencontre un ange

Chapitre 5 : Quand on rencontre un ange...  
  
Seto sonna à la porte des sœurs Pegasus vers 17 heures. Jade ouvrit. Elle avait l'air malade, et ressemblait à sa sœur. « Ah, tu viens pour Zelda ? Viens, entre. C'est au premier étage, deuxième porte à droite. Ne la confonds pas avec un zombie, parce que c'est flagrant. » Seto monta les marches en marbre silencieusement, et s'arrêta devant la porte, la main sur la poignée. On avait collé sur la porte un grand poster noir où il était écrit : « Ici vous entrez dans le royaume des ombres. Prenez une lampe de poche, il fait sombre. » *N'importe quoi *, pensa Kaiba. Il entra dans une chambre qui ressemblait plus à une crypte qu'à autre chose. Il y avait des crucifix partout, des crânes, des modèles de pistolets, de fusils, des portraits dessinés au crayon et qui représentaient toujours les mêmes personnes : Maximilien Pegasus, sa femme, et deux autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas : un homme et une femme, tous les deux avaient de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux rouges et un air mauvais. On aurait dit des démons, ou des vampires. Dans un coin, un ordinateur ronronnait doucement en affichant son écran de veille, à savoir un zombie qui poursuivait un prêtre et qui le mangeait à la fin. Rien ne traînait par terre. La pièce était carrée, assez grande. Zelda était recroquevillée sur son lit à trois places, ses bras entouraient ses genoux pliés. Elle regardait le vide avec des yeux hagards. Sa main droite avait été bandée mais le tissu était encore rouge. Seto jeta presque les livres sur le lit, et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir de cet endroit qui avait un air de tombeau. Il allait ouvrir, mais une poigne d'acier lui enserra le poignet. Zelda murmura : « Reste. -Mais... -Je t'ai dit de rester. Alors tu restes. Assieds-toi. -D'accord, je reste, dit Seto en s'asseyant sur le couvre-lit décoré d'un pentacle. -Ils ont dû me trouver ridicule, non ? Je devais faire une de ces chochottes... -C'est compréhensible que tu réagisses comme ça après une nuit pareille. -Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? -La plupart des gars espèrent te lécher les bottes parce que tu es jolie et parce que tu n'as pas un pois-chiche dans le crâne. -Ah bon. Et toi ? -Quoi moi ? -Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? -Ben... j'ai dit que ça changeait des pauvres connes qui font du lèche-cul au prof de gym. -Ah. Si c'est un compliment... -C'est un compliment. -Ah. -Pitié arrête de dire « Ah » c'est désespérant. -Désolée. Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? -Tu es malchanceuse, c'est tout. Mais bon... tu t'en tires toujours, alors il n'y a pas de problème. -À force, ça use. -'-' c'est compréhensible. -Et j'en ai marre. Cette histoire, c'est rien qu'un jeu de massacre. En plus, je cherche les Rapaces. -Qui ça ? o___0 -Les Rapaces sont les gens que j'ai dessinés, avec les cheveux noirs. Ce sont des vampires, nous traquons la même proie. La partie de chasse s'est pimentée. Ils sont de mon côté, ils m'ont trouvée, mais je dois venir à eux. -Tu n'as jamais pris rendez-vous chez un psy ? -Qui me croirait ? -Moi. -Mais... Seto, tu n'es pas psy. -Non, mais au moins je te crois. _ Je suis assez idiot pour ça. (Zelda sourit) Ah ben voilà ! Ca va mieux ? (Elle sourit encore plus) Tu deviens presque jolie, là ! (Elle rit comme une gosse) -Oh Seto, merci ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou. -Mais O_O mais je... hein ? -Merci de m'avoir remonté le moral ! -Ah ?? Heu... de rien. Arrête, tu m'étrangles ! -'scuse-moi. » Elle le lâcha et ils descendirent. Avant d'ouvrir la porte (auteur : décidément il y a beaucoup de portes dans ce chapitre !!), Zelda se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Kaiba, près de la bouche, et avec un « Encore merci », elle laissa Seto dans la rue.(Auteur :aux chiooooooottes !! je haiiiiiis l'amour !!! je veux du saaaaaaaaaaaang !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Quand il fut rentré chez lui, Zelda prit Jade dans ses bras et dit : « OH JADE JE L'AIME MAIS JE L'AIME MAIS JE L'AIIIME ! (Auteur : vomit) - Doucement !! Qui ça ? »  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Au même moment, chez les Kaiba... « Seto, tu es sûr que ça va ?demanda Mokuba. -Oui pourquoi ? -Fais pas l'innocent. Je ne t'ai jamais vu lire un dictionnaire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, Zelda ? -Ô_Ô un tit bisou pourquoi ? -WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHAAAAHAAAAAAAA !! -Quel magnifique soutien... quand on rencontre un ange, après faut s'attendre à ça... -Nan mais... hé ça ha ha ça se voiiiiihahahahahaha !!! -Mon petit frère est un psychopathe. » Il se leva et se regarda dans une glace. Effectivement : Il avait une marque rouge foncé des lèvres de Zelda près de la bouche. Il la fit rapidement disparaître. « Mokuba, je suis amoureux. Zut. Manquait plus que ça. -Tant mieux ! Au moins tu ne seras pas vissé à Internet tous les soirs. -Cte vie... » Tout à coup ils entendirent Jade hurler « WAAAAHHAAAA C EST GEEEENIAAAAAALL !!!! » « Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé, dit Mokuba. -Moi idem. » 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Surprise

Chapitre 6 : Surprise !  
  
Il était 19 heures 30. Bakura essayait de lire une BD, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, car son Yami lui faisait un exposé sur Zelda... quand le téléphone sonna.  
  
« Allô ? -À L'HUILE ! lui répondit une voix de fille. -o__0 qui est à l'appareil ? -Zelda. -Ah, salut. -As-tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? -Euh... non, pourquoi ? -Oh, pour savoir... passe-moi ton Yami. -Hein ?! Mais... comment tu sais que j'ai un Yami ? -Me prends pas pour une abrutie. Je le sais, point à la ligne. MAINTENANT JE VEUX PAS PARLER AU POSSEDE MAIS AU POSSESSEUR MERDE A LA FIN !! -Gueule paaaaaaas _ Je te le passe. » Il y eut un craquement, et Yami-Bakura dit : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, pauvre mortelle ? -Ne me traite pas de mortelle, je te prie, Casper l'égyptien. -ÒoO gmmmblskdzkrrruuu%#£$*¤... -Parce que tu n'es pas le seul à traficoter la magie. Moi aussi, je suis un tit peu sorcière dans mes heures perdues... -Tu ne me feras jamais avaler ça. Les sorcières ont disparu depuis des lustres. -M'énerve pas. Je suis pas gentille du tout quand je m'énerve. Tiens, un exemple... (la télé s'allume toute seule et Zelda apparaît au téléphone) -O____________O -Et tu peux changer de chaîne autant que tu voudras, je suis partout !reprit Zelda. -D'aaaaccord. J'admets que tu m'as un peu surpris, pendant la demi-seconde qui précédait celle-ci. Mais bon... ce n'est sûrement pas de magie que tu veux me parler, je me trompe ? -Au contraire. Je pense qu'avec une tête pareille tu serais plutôt du genre Hard Rock, Metal... ? -Ca se peut. -Réponds-moi par oui ou non ou je fais sauter ta baraque. -...Oui. -Et ben voilàààà... Tu vois quand tu veux. Bon, très bien. Bien, bien, bien. Rendez-vous à l'entrepôt 7 sur le quai 25. 20 heures. Et pis tu viens habillé en noir. Tout en noir. -Pourquoi ? -Tu poses de ces saletés de questions... Eh bah tu verras. Ciao ! -Salut. » La tété s'éteignit. Bakura dit à son Yami après avoir raccroché : « Toi tu écoutes du Metal, maintenant ? -Non mais tu crois que quand je te contrôle je fais que tuer des gens ?? Honte à toi ! -Avoue qu'elle te plaît. -Nan. -Si. -Bon d'accord je la veux. Et je l'aurai. -Pas sûr. Bon, allons-y. » Ils ignoraient que Zelda avait passé un coup de fil du même genre à Marik et à Otogi. Zelda, de son côté, avait enfilé un longue robe en cuir noir très décolletée et un collier à pendentif en forme de crucifix renversé (auteur : méchante !! antéchrist !!) et roulait déjà à plein tube vers l'entrepôt désaffecté. Elle voulait préparer une surprise aux garçons, mais laquelle ?? 


	7. Chapitre 7 : Heavy Metal!

Chapitre 7 : Heavy Metal !!  
  
Bakura, Marik et Otogi discutaient, assis sur un cageot. « Moi je me demande ce que le metal vient faire là-dedans ! dit Otogi. En plus, on n'y voit rien ! -Vrai, dit Marik. Mais on l'attend toujours, et peut-être qu'avec elle, on aura des explications. En tout cas, elle me plaît ! Elle est superbe, intelligente et elle a un sacré caractère ! -Ah, toi aussi... marmonna Bakura. -Bien, nous sommes donc à trois sur une même fille. Parfait, pour les rendez-vous. -Crève, Otogi. -Merci, Bakura. Très sympa. Au fait, je crois que nous n'avons pas bien regardé dans tous les recoins. Il fait noir, nous sommes habillés en noir, elle aussi. Elle se cache sûrement quelque part. -De toute façon, ça ne m'amuse plus ! dit Marik. -Ah oui vraiment ? » intervint soudain une voix féminine. Une bonne vingtaine de projecteurs s'allumèrent en même temps. Zelda était debout sur une espèce d'estrade, entourée d'une quantité incroyable de matériel musical : amplis de toutes tailles, guitares électriques, batteries, syntés, régie de sons et lumière, micros... et crucifix qui faisaient office de néons. Zelda sauta en bas de l'estrade pour se planter devant les 3 garçons. « Salut. Ca va ? dit-elle en souriant. -Qu... que... HEIN ? bégaya Marik. -Je vous en prie, venez vous asseoir au bord de cette scène. -Zelda, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? dit Otogi en s'asseyant. -^_^ vous m'avez tous les trois affirmé que vous étiez métalleux. Ca vous dirait non pas d'écouter du métal, mais plutôt d'en produire ? -Bin euh c'est-à-dire que... commença Bakura. -C'est oui, trancha Yami-Bakura. -Marik ? -Ecoute Zelda je crois que mon Yami ne sera pas très content et c'est une vraie feignasse... et puis... -RETIRE CA !!!!!!!!dit Yami Marik. -Et puis ? -Et puis je m'en fous : je suis d'accord. -Bien. Otogi ? -OK de toute façon. -Parfait. Nous formons donc un groupe de 4 métalleux, sans compter les deux esprits damnés. On lui donne peut-être un nom, à ce groupe ? -Overdamned, proposa Marik. -Nan, on n'est pas tous morts, quand même, dit Bakura. Moi je propose Metal Head. -Ca existe déjà, dit Otogi. Je serais partant pour Monsterknight & Co. -Ah ben non alors ! s'écria Zelda. Ca fait con, on n'est pas là pour des duels de dés. -Alors toi qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? intervint Yami Bakura. -Fuck Authority. C'est court, neutre (Auteur : elle débloque là), aucun groupe ne porte ce nom, et je propose aussi de ne pas tout de suite montrer notre visage au monde extérieur. On pourrait porter des masques si notre groupe doit passer des interviews ou des trucs comme ça. Ca vaut mieux pour notre vie privée. -Pourquoi pas. Ce serait pas mal. On porterait quoi comme masques ? demanda Otogi. -Euh... des trucs simples. Deux points noirs pour les yeux et un trait noir pour la bouche, le tout sur un bout de carton blanc et rond. Et des trous dans les points pour les yeux. -Mouais. Ouais ouais. Ca fait nobody franchement, dit Bakura. -Ah ça, on peut dire que vous êtes des gars faciles ! Je les ai déjà, les masques. Au fait... qui veut jouer quoi ? -Moi, j'aime bien taper sur des trucs. Je prends le contrôle de la batterie. -OK. Donc... Otogi pour la batterie. -Et moi je fais les basses. -Marik pour les basses. -Synté... synté... -Yami Marik au synté. -On veut tous les deux faire ce qui reste, dit Bakura. -Donc Bakura et son Yami aux guitares. -Mais.. et toi ? demanda Yami Marik. -Moi je chante – enfin vous aussi ça va de soi – et je défonce ma guitare. -ne me dis pas qu'on chante aussi, parce que là franchement... -Bakura... tu me connais... je suis... -... très loin d'être sympa quand tu t'énerves, je sais. -On se voit quand pour l'inventaire de vos cordes vocales, même si elles sont pourries et atroces ? -le vendredi soir ? dit Marik. Si ça ne gêne personne. -OK. (Otogi) -OK. (Bakura) -OK. (Zelda) -Alors à vendredi prochain. Je dois rentrer, je suis crevé et j'ai rien fait pour demain. -0___O y avait quelque chose ? s'étonna Zelda. -Oui, un chapitre à commenter. -AYOYE ! je le ferai après avoir regardé pour la... (elle réfléchit un instant) 147ème fois l'Exorciste avec Jade. -(les mecs)OO -Me regardez pas comme ça ! Salut. » Elle sortit de l'entrepôt, et un peu plus tard les 3 gars (Auteur : oui bon sans les Yamis !) entendirent un bruit de scooter qui s'éloignait. Ils rentrèrent tous les 3 chez eux (Auteur : grmmmblll m'emmmerdez pas avec les Yamis...) et allèrent se coucher (Auteur : awww comme les ptitits nenfants saaages !). La suite au chapitre suivant. 


	8. Chapitre 8 : Ze riturn of Exodia

Chapitre 8 : Ze riturn of ze E****x****o****d****i****a  
  
Le lendemain... Au lycée... Zelda s'assit à côté de Seto. (Comme d'hab. quoi) « Salut. -... (pas de réponse de Môsieur Kaiba) -_- -J'AI DIT BONJOUR ! -Mgggnnn... au revoaaar. -Je n'apprécie pas cet humour pas marrant du tout. Au fait, y avait-il un devoir de Physiques aujourd'hui ? -? Nan. -_ Marik va m'entendre... bon, as-tu prévu de faire quoi que ce soit en salle d'études, à part t'occuper mentalement de Kaiba Corp ? -Nan. ~_T pourquoi ? -Parce que je veux t'affronter en duel : tu avais commencé avec le père, alors pourquoi pas la fille... ? -OK. Mais tu vas te prendre une belle gamelle. -On verra... on verra... »  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dans la salle d'études... 4h30 plus tard... Zelda arracha un bouquin des mains de Seto, s'assit en face de lui et déballa son jeu. (Auteur : dites voar directe la fille !) « Bon, on commence Kaiba ? -Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas prendre. -Bah voyons. Je commence avec le Dragon Noir aux yeux rouges... et je pose... la Guerrière de l'Ombre en mode défense... et je termine... 1...2...3...4...5 cartes face cachées. -Waw, ça commence fort ! s'écria Yu-gi. -Pas si vite , rétorqua Kaiba. Je joue mes trois dragons blancs aux yeux bleus et mon dragon de cristal. Et... je les sacrifie pour faire apparaître Obelisk le Tourmenteur. Je pose une carte face cachée et j'achève mon tour. -Supeeeer c'est à moi. Je retourne mes 3 premières cartes faces cachées... voici mes 3 dragons blancs aux yeux bleus... ensuite la carte polymérisation, j'ai donc un Ultime Dragon Blanc aux Yeux Bleus, le 4ème me servira plus tard... je sacrifie tous mes monstres et j'extirpe quelque chose de sa tombe... quelque chose dont tu as peur, Kaiba, plus que tout. Cette carte qui signera ta défaite ! car j'ai dans ma main les 5 cartes qui te seront fatales !... Je te prie de dire Bonjour à... EXODIA LE MAUDIT !!!!! -NooOoOoOoOoOoN !!! +_+ C'est impossible ! -Oh que si mon grand ! -Je peux quand même t'attaquer ! -QUOI ?? -Obelisk a accumulé plus de points d'attaque qu'Exodia ! -Ohhh... noooon... -Oh si. Adieu Exodia (Exodia disparaît) ! -Zut. Mais avec ma carte face cachée, j'active un sort qui détruira Obelisk en même temps qu'Exodia et que tous nos monstres sur le terrain (Obelisk disparaît) !!! -On n'a plus de monstres en jeu. -C'est vrai. -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? -Un match nul !!! dit Yugi. -Bravo Zelda !!! dit Téa. Tu vois, tes amis t'ont soutenue, et maintenant tu as presque gagné !!!! ^_^ -Ca lui arrive souvent, ça ? glissa Zelda à Seto. -Trop souvent. -Ah. -Bé. -Je déteste ton humour Kaiba. -Je sais et tant mieux. » Sur ce, la sonnerie sonna (Auteur : comment j'ai trouvé ça ??) et ces demoiselles zet messieurs rentrèrent chez eux.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Le soir... Zelda parlait en continu à Jade de Seto : et qu'il était beau et qu'il avait la classe (Auteur : et gnagnagnagna...) quand le téléphone sonna. « Zelda c'est moi et fuck the world et kesstu veux Kaiba ? -Euh... bonsoir qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ce soir ? -Rien à part pirater la banque centrale de Domino. -Bon... Je-souhaiterais-t'inviter-au-cinoche-ce-soir-pour-voir-le-dernier- massacre-à-la-tronçonneuse-séance-à-21h00-ça-te-dit ? -Oui. Tu viens à quelle heure dans ta limousine ? -20h50. -Ok... stresse pas. D'accord ? Tu stresses pas, et tu respires quand tu parles. À plus ! » SCRATCH ! elle lui raccrocha au nez. Il vira au rouge brique. *Holà... je me suis fourré dans un beau pétrin ! * pensa-t-il. *( mais je suis content ! *  
  
De prochain chapitre esch am cours : so du worscht worte ! En Alsacien ça veut dire : Messieurs Dames Demoiselles, veuillez attendre le prochain chapitre pour connaître la suite de cette fic ! 


	9. Chapitre 9 : Une merveilleuse soirée

Chapitre 9 : Une merveilleuse soirée.  
  
Zelda enfila une robe décolletée avec un crucifix renversé (Auteur : nomdidiou mais c'est une manie !!!!) autour du cou, le tout en noir, elle se mit du rouge à lèvres noir, du vernis à ongles noir, un bracelet clouté au poignet (et devinez quoi : il était NOIR !!!!!) et descendit. « Alors petite sœur, qu'en dis-tu ? demanda-t-elle. -O.O Waaaaaa tu es... magnifique. Papa serait fier de toi. -Oui... sûrement. -Si Kaiba ne craque pas avec ça, c'est qu'il n'est pas humain. -Tu y vas un peu fort, non ? -Non, vraiment. Tu es plus que jolie, n'importe quel garçon tomberait amoureux de toi. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu vas voir ? -Massacre à la tronçonneuse. -Super ! Voilà un mec qui sait faire des choix !! -Ca c'est sûr. Tu sais, Jade... -Oui ? -Papa me manque. J'aurais voulu le voir encore une fois, avant de... (une ombre de tristesse passa dans son regard) -Oui, bien sûr. On le reverra bientôt, hein ? -J'espère. » Soudain, elles entendirent la sonnette. Zelda prit 20 $, ouvrit la porte... et BLAM le choc pour Kaiba ! *Bon Dieu de zut... elle est... trop... trop... oh bon dieu... * pensa-t-il. « Bonsoir. -Bonsoir cher voisin. -... -... -On y va ? -Puisque tu le dis. » Ils montèrent dans la voiture du PDG qui n'était pas du tout dans son assiette (Auteur : il est timide !!! Hahahahahaharf !!!). Zelda regardait par la fenêtre et comptait mentalement les lampadaires, et Kaiba lorgnait sa montre. Au 168ème lampadaire et au 9ème tour de la trotteuse, la Limousine noire s'arrêta devant le cinéma. Leatherhead (le psychopathe qui a massacré tous ces gens, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) regardait les gens d'un air sournois sur une grande affiche. Une femme à l'accueil leur demanda s'ils voulaient se restaurer : « Voulez-vous dîner avant de regarder le film ? -Avez-vous de la viande crue, bien saignante ? répliqua Zelda. -Euh... c'est-à-dire que... non... -Tant pis. Kaiba, t'as faim ? -Non. » Ils entrèrent dans la salle, s'assirent au dernier rang. Kaiba avait les mains moites et Zelda se rongeait les ongles (Auteur : Bêêêêrk ! Avec le vernis dessus, bêêêêrk !! ). Le film commença. Une bande de copains avait eu une panne de voiture, ils étaient perdus en forêt... soudain, une cabane... suspense après un quart d'heure... et SWASH une giclée de sang : le carnage avait commencé. À ce moment-là, Zelda se dit *Bon, il n'avance pas, j'avance. On va voir si môssieur Kaiba est si insensible... * Et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule droite de Seto. (Et bah voui il était à sa gauche !). *Merde ! Mais elle fait quoi, là !? * s'écria mentalement Seto. * Oh ! et puis zut. Je crève de chaud, c'est pas possible ! Ou alors ce sont les nerfs... ou elle... * Il avait une vue panoramique sur son décolleté. (Auteur : et quand Marilyn Manson chantait « Be Obscene », il savait ce qu'il disait !) *Ca marche ! * se dit Zelda. * C'est génial, il se laisse faire ! Holà... cette actrice est vraiment idiote, elle devrait envoyer un coup de clef anglaise à ce type, au lieu de le regarder. Loupé, trop tard, elle est morte dommage, je commençais à l'apprécier, avec son air niais, elle faisait presque pitié... et je suis bien pour la première fois depuis six mois... * « Zelda ? -Oui Seto ? -Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ? -Au moins jusqu'au générique. -Ah. -Bé. -Eh! Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de dire ça!! -Nyark nyark nyark... -... -_-; -^_^ J'adore voir des gens qui crèvent. -... -Allô Seto ici la Terre ! -... » Le film se termina, Zelda se leva et suivit Kaiba vers la sortie. Il ne disait rien. Il ne la regardait pas. *Ca y est, je l'ai vexé *, se dit Zelda. * Mais bon dieu quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû rester assise tranquille... mais non, je ne pouvais pas... je le veux, je l'aurai... * Dans la Limo (Auteur : gaaaaaa Volkswagen ! ( ) Zelda ressentit un petit coup de jus : ce n'était pas la route qui était censée la mener chez elle. « Kaiba, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? -Quelque part. -Ca m'avance. -Sur terre. -Ca m'avance encore plus ! ( -Mais tu verras, enfin ! T'as jamais eu de surprises ? -Toutes mauvaises... -_ Holà... tes problèmes de vie sociale... -C'est de naissance. » Kaiba marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible au chauffeur, qui arrêta la Limousine (Auteur : awww Volks... Zelda & Kaiba : ON CONNAÎT VOLKSWAGEN!!!) « Amène-toi. -Mais Seto... -Dépêche-toi de sortir de cette bagnole. -Déjà fait. Et maintenant ? -Suis-moi. -Mais... -Juin. -[CENSURE] de [censure] de [censure] de [censure] ! _ (Auteur : supeeer ! Supeeer ! Génial !!!) -... » Le chauffeur ferma la porte de la limo (Auteur : gaaa... *SCHBLENG * - bruit d'une casserole que Zelda abat sur la tête d'une Auteuse) Kaiba la mena dans un parc. Après une centaine de mètres de silence, ils s'assirent sur un banc en fer forgé (Auteur : yes ils vont se geler le Q !! ). Kaiba regardait droit devant lui. Sa voix fit sursauter la gothique (en clair Zelda). « Zelda, je... j'ai quelque chose d'assez idiot à te dire. -Moi aussi. Mais commence. -OK. Zeldajet'aimeveux-tusortiravecmoi ? -O_O... O.O ... ^_^ Oui. ( et elle vira au rouge vif) Je... je t'aime aussi. (Auteur : dégueule toutes ses tripes * ne regarde plus et s'installe aux toilettes) -( » Seto lui prit la main, la serra. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa (Auteur : arf... arf... saloperie de patin !!! *retourne dégueuler ses tripes). « Tu sais, tu es vraiment jolie quand tu souris. -Si tu le dis... j'essaierai de sourire plus souvent. Tu sais, j'ai eu une trouille bleue quand tu m'as invitée au cinéma. -Pourquoi ? -J'aime pas les gars qui me mènent en bateau. Ca m'est arrivé trop souvent en Russie. -Je te rappelle qu'on est au Japon. -Bien observé. -Il faut que je rentre, Mokuba va s'inquiéter... -Alors, embrasse-moi encore une fois. » Et re belote le patin. (Auteur : s'arrête de dégueuler et écrit une lettre de réclamation aux tourtereaux : « Ras le q de vos conneries !! Y a des gens qui regardent ! » ils captent et rentrent dans la limo.) Zelda embrassa une dernière fois Seto, lui murmura « Bonne nuit mon amour » et le laissa complètement hébété sur le perron. Le PDG rentra chez lui et s'effondra tout habillé sur son lit. Il sentit qu'il allait bien dormir, cette nuit-là.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Auteur : RDV au chapitre suivant ! C'était horrible, à mon avis. Je me déteste. Comment ai-je pu écrire une horreur pareille ?? Zelda : Oh non... j'adore embrasser Kaiba ! Auteur : CREEEEEEEEEVEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kaiba : Ne la touche pas !! Auteur : Ah ! Et despote en plus !!! 


End file.
